


Kylie's Little Babygirl

by weyheylarryyy



Category: Keeping Up With The Kardashians, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Fluff and Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheylarryyy/pseuds/weyheylarryyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Cara and Kylie like yum</p><p> </p><p>Cara and Kylie are in an ageplay relationship with Cara being the little and Kylie the mommy. After a shoot with Kendall and various directors and people squeezing her into outfits, Cara's had enough and just wants her mommy.</p><p> </p><p>*SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modeling problems

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short! Enjoy! -Cassie!

Third Person POV

 

"Mommyyy don't wanna go!" Is something Kylie Jenner is used to hearing when her baby, Cara has a modeling shoot.

"I know babygirl, but you have to, Aunt Kendall is gonna be with you and after we can go see Harry and Louis."

Cara pouts, most people think her and Kendall are together and not many would guess about her and Kylie. Kylie gives her look and looks at her Apple Watch. "Cara Jocelyn," Kylie Looks down at the girl.

 

Cara scoots and attaches herself to Kylie's leg. "Mommyyy..." She whines. Kylie gets the girl ready and sits on the couch with her. She shoots Kendall a text telling them that Cara is ready. Cara wiggles in the girls grasp, and mouths at her nipple getting part of the sheer white shirt wet. Kylie laughs, "baby are you hungry?"

 

Cara only wiggles her nose and tries to pull off Kylie's shirt and bra. Once Kylie is exposed Cara immediately wraps her mouth around one of the nubs, whimpering happily at Her mommy's milk. She twirls the youngers mint dyed hair, hiccuping once in a while. She's about halfway done through her feed when Kendall bursts through the bamboo doors, startling both girls.

 

"Hi Ky! Cara we need to leave, NOW, the director is gonna be mad! I'll meet you by the car ok?" Kendall rushed out of the room anxiously waiting for Cara. Cara wraps her mouth around Kylie's nipples tighter making the 18 year old wince as she pulls her off.

 

"Cara baby you need to be a big girl, just for a bit ok? Can you come out of your headspace?" Kylie puts Cara's golden hair into a ponytail, swaying and twisting it gently. Cara sighs, "Yes Kylie," Kylie praises her and sends her off with Kendall.

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

"Cara! Put this on now you must model it!" One of the fashion workers demands. She strips, putting on the tiny lingerie.

 

It's been at least four hours now and with at least two more to go, since she leaves at 12:00 today she doesn't know how much longer she can put up with tight outfits and people screaming demands at her.

 

 

On top of that she never got to finish her feed or get burped and she's officially pissed. Finally twelve rolls around and Kendall pats her back. "Wanna go for lunch or something?" Cara turns around, nostrils flaring. "Want.Mommy." And Kendall doesn't even question her just tells the driver to take them to Kylie's.

 

The second the blonde gets through the door and sees Kylie, she wails miserably rolling on the floor banging her fist. Kylie scoops the girl up and coos to her bidding her sister a goodbye.

 

She changes Cara into nothing but a diaper. She places a pacifier in the girls mouth and rubs between her cleavage down to her stomach. She removed her shirt once more and lets Cara finish what she missed this morning.

 

She texts Louis to come over with Harry tomorrow then throws her phone to the side and looks down at Cara. "Sowwy mama...." Cara lisps. Kylie coos, "babygirl it's ok I know how much you don't like doing this every morning but you gotta be nice." Kylie explains gently. She can feel Cara nuzzling her face between Kylie's boobs but she continues petting the girls hair.

 

 

"Lou Lou and Haz are coming over tomorrow but I want you to be good if we take you somewhere ok?" Kylie swats the models padded bum. "Yes mommy."

"Good now let's watch a movie let you feed again and then but my little baby to sleep." Kylie gives the headspaced girl a kiss. Cara gurgles happily and when they lay in bed that night, she feels content. "Love you mama." She smiles and cuddles Kylie and her stuffed horse, Scooter.

 

"Love you too bubba, now let's go to bed, sleep baby." And that night both girls fall asleep, and Kylie kisses her little baby before falling into a sleep filled with certain little girls, and all is well.


	2. plane trips

  
I'm gonna switch their ages so kylies 24 and Cara is 19

cara is a lil bamf

yes 3 year olds breastfeed in some cases called extended breastfeeding, but as we go on Cara ages down until then end,

lol guys if this happened irl (which it has I have searched it up thank you very much) we all wouldve shit our pants, BUT ANYWAY ENJOYYY   
\--------------

  
it was roughly about 4 am in the Jenner house when Kylie's alarm went off, blaring throughout the room.  
   
"mommyyy, off!" cara whined, she was feeling particularly little today about 3, and the sound was hurting her head.  
   
"sorry baby we gotta go now," Kylie slowly rolled off the bed, and into the bathroom.  
she stayed in there for a few minutes before coming out and changing cara into a soft black onesie with a hood.

"cmon baby we gotta get to the airport," the rest of the kardashian clan was enjoying sunny Australia, while Kylie volunteered for a later flight and stayed in a not so wintery weather, California.

  
"Cara," Kylie warns unimpressed when the girl wouldn't budge,

  
"1"  
"2"

and she was counting. Cara hated when she started counting because she knew Kylie was gonna have her way this time.

"mommy..."

"3"   
"no stop momma!" Cara whines dragging out the "a" for as long as she could.

Kylie only raised an eyebrow.

"4, Cara so help me if I get to five,"

"fine fine! Cara is up no more numbers!" the blonde pouted.

"cmon then let's go," Kylie says trying to pick her up.

"mommy, cara doesn't wanna be naughty, but cara doesn't wanna go!" the baby said, getting ready to throw a tantrum.  
   
"Cara Jocelyn Jenner, I'm gonna count to five again, and I want your mood to stop or I will spank you," Kylie said, sternly.

cara stops after that.  
\------------

 

since the media and basically the whole world knew about the girls age play relationship they were quite accepting and the idea spread around to more celebrities and regular people.

after dealing with paparazzi, being hungry and taking many many pictures and stops, Cara was just about done, sucking harshly on her pacifier.

Kylie caught on to her mood and tried quickly as possible to get on their jet.

their pilot, Albert greeted them, "miss Jenner, miss Delevingne," cara cracked a false smile before burying her head into Kylie's neck again.

Kylie quickly converted her chair into a bed as Cara stared in amazement as many things came out of different places.

"momma," Cara nudges Kylie.

Kylie looks up at the girl sitting on her middle.

"hungry." Cara states, pushing down Kylie's top.

"ok baby don't bite," Kylie whispers to her pulling the curtain, the last time they were on a public plane *gasp* and as they were taking off, cara bit down quite harshly in Kylie's boob because she wasn't used to flying when she was little, causing the younger to groan out loud in pain.

needless to say their cover was blown and it was a very awkward flight with numerous people looking at them and lots of unwanted pictures.

  
Kylie cradles Cara's head as she feeds, the younger sucking harder when the jet took off.

  
\---------//---------//----------//--------

a few hours into the over 24 hour flight Kylie is knocked out cold while Cara grabs her phone, it was quite easy to open. Cara knew it by heart because it was her name, so it was 1171.

Cara wasn't that familiar with all of Kylie's complicated apps but she knew a few, like snapchat, Instagram, messages, and some games Kylie downloaded for her.

cara taps onto the green messages app and thinks for a minute "kendall, K-A?"

"no no K-E-N-D-I-L-L?"

lucky enough for Cara Kendall's name had popped up, she made a noise in realization of the spelling.

  
hi kendal it cara mommy and cara is on plaine, bye bye lov you and gigi

done with her message she added an excessive amount of emojis, before snuggling back into kylie already feeling somewhat more comfortable of being on the plane.

\-------------------

  
when Kylie woke up she felt cara snuggling into her, and sucking on a patch of skin which ended up as a hickey.

she's opened her phone to see a message from Kendall,

from Kenny !! : haha we love you too bab, now go to sleep before your mommy wakes up !!

Kylie looked down at Cara with a fond look on her face.

"hey, how many more hours until we're there?" Kylie said to the pilot microphone.  
she heard static before Albert had answered,

  
"five hours but we might hit some bad turbulence, so watch the baby,"  
the 24 year old made an appreciative noise and laid back down.

  
just as promised the plane hit some pretty bad turbulence, a few minutes later, but the nearest landing ground which was Australia was still five hours away.

Cara woke up with all the bouncing and as soon as she realized it was the plane, she burst out into tears and screams clinging on to Kylie like her life depended on it.

the model had always hated planes no matter how short the flight was she just never got used to it.

to top it off, just in kylies luck, the lights were flashing scaring the baby even more.

"shh baby you're ok, mummy's here,"

Cara only got increasingly louder until the turbulence stopped.

the static started again, and just incase, Kylie covered Cara's ears pulling her face into her chest.

"uh Kylie," the pilot had said, Kylie would be lying if she said that didn't scare her.

"yes?" she had said, her voice wavering a little,

"we were just in a storm and its passing so that's good, but there's gonna be one huge downward swoop and about 2 loud booms of thunder, but other than that I can assure you, I have control of the plane." he said almost emotionless.

"ok that's fine..." she had said.

  
"Jesus," the raven haired girl mumbled, "how is that even realistically possible"

\----------------

somehow the two had found cara chewing on kylies fingers while the pouty lipped girl was single handed braiding before she said the word Kylie was doubting, "hungry,"

Cara looked up at Kylie with her big bluish green eyes and held in a smirk.

"baby can you wait? I just—" Kylie had started before caras eyes welled up.

"no ok Cara please don't cry, mommy is gonna do it now,"

Kylie took a deep breath in, she really didn't want teeth marks and possible cuts firm Cara's teeth, but Cara always seem to lure her into things,

huh, maybe I should take classes for that.. she thought

"Cara won't bite, promise mommy," and then she pouted, "pwease?"

Kylie sighed, oh god this gonna hurt, a shitload

"Ok C, if you don't bite than I'll buy you a toy from the store but if you do I'm gonna put the milk in bottles, and sippy cups"

Cara half whined and half smirked. she whined because she really doesn't like sippy cups and bottles, but she smirked because kylie keeps her promises, yes but she knew this one would most likely be empty.

before she could her her mouth around the nub, the plane swooped down so low tears pooled in cara's eyes, slipping even further into her headspace.

"thank god," kylie murmured they were only a few hours until landing and there would be no more distractions.

she fed Cara and tied her hair back cuddling her close before switching on a tv.  
\---/--------

finally they landed, kylie was so grateful to be off that plane she almost cried.

cara was too little to support her neck and to kylie's luck, it started raining. kylie wrapped the girl up tightly in a pink blanket as they walked towards the baggage claim.

cara was making little gurgles that made kylie's heart throb, she just couldn't.

"ky!" kendall called out. Gigi was holding on tightly to her, turning her face into kendall's leather jacket.

kendall crouched down to coo at the sharp jawed girl and gigi put her arms around the lanky models neck.

  
"i see someone is shy" kylie giggled when kendall rolled her eyes playfully.

"i see someone is gonna have to deal with a puking infant" kendall smirked.

kylie's smile fell, "kenny i told you it's a myth that all babies puke after getting of a plane in australia. that's stupid."

"it happened to gigi"

kylie groaned "kendall i swear—"

cara's body seized a little before kylie felt something running down her shoulder.

"aw gross!" kylie whined.

kendall simply laughed and handed her a baby towel from he pocket.

"your pockets hold many secrets i see" kylie said and she flipped the towel over her shoulder.

the two jenners stared at each other before bursting into hysterics.

  
20 minutes later

 

  
"oh crap i forgot the bags!" kylie groaned.

"kylie!" kendall yelled as she did a turn back to the airport.

"sorry.......mate." she stifled a laugh, "ow! kendall! why'd you hit me?!"

  
\-----------------------------------------

eheheheh my phone was messed up with upper and lower case, but from now on it's gonna be lower case intended:))) ily all thank you soooo much for the kudos!!

  
happy belated thanksgiving

  
gobble gobble - darra

lol im a dork

this is unbeta-ed 

 sorry if it doesn't indent :(

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

ok this is gonna be short but in the next hour or so i'm gonna finish and post a longer one. there are just 3 expriences of cara and toys and dogs

\------------------------

kylie knew the [_mermaid tail_](https://fitisafeministissue.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/mermaids-underwater.jpg) wasn't a good idea and so did kendall. but somehow they ended up with two mermaid tails for gigi and cara.

"mommy! help cara?" cara looked up at the older, jumbled into the slip on tail.

kylie laughed and picked the girl up readjusting the fin.

once both girls were settled they were gently lowered into the shallow water.

"car, stay over here you're not a very strong swimmer." kylie told the blonde.

cara wildly shook her head, "yup yup"  
kylie laughed at the baby and made sure to stay close to her. cara picked up a toy mermaid and pressed the button that made her move. kylie was positive the girl wouldn't go any farther she sat in a sun chair (lmao) and relaxed.

cara looked at the mermaid on the deep side of the pool. gigi was there too, giggling at her fin and going underwater.

> cara swam over there. "i good swimmer," she said proudly to herself. then her dogs Jake, Midas, Aspen and Bailey decided to jump in. they were all huge dogs if she said so herself. [Jake](https://goo.gl/images/et0jTK) was a black lab, [Midas](http://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Golden-Retriever-Labrador-Mix.jpg) and golden lab retriever, [Aspen](http://saintbernardkeg.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/photographer6.jpg) a St. Bernard and [Bailey](http://i740.photobucket.com/albums/xx49/AmikoHazitie/RL%20animals/australian-shepherd-0046.jpg) an Australian Shepard.

to her much luck aspen, the biggest one jumped on top of her sinking her down to the bottom.

kylie sprung out of her chair and yanked cara from under the water.

"cara!" she seethed

"oopsie?" cara laughed nervously, completely drenched

\---//------//-----//-----//-------//-------//

cara looked outside from the house as the rain started to stop. she slipped on [her pink rain boots and rubber jacket. she even grabbed an umbrella for good measure.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/76/c0/fc/76c0fcf4dcd2315b4ac41799c7ccb79d.jpg)

she looked over at kylie who was passed out on the couch from a long day.

yes, maybe she said for cara to stay inside but cara was taking the risk of getting a spanking for it anyway.

she padded over to her and clapped it the girls face. kylie snored.

"beep boop beep" she said in her ear. kylie simply flipped on her side. cara laughed a little too loud and she clamped her petite hand over her mouth and wearily looked at kylie. (i laughed so hard at this omg)

nothing.

  
cara breathed out in relief. she shushed the alarm before quietly setting it to disarmed, and slipped outside with her dolls and stuffed animals. somehow the dogs slipped outside with her. cara shrugged and closed it again.

there was always this one really big spot in the yard where it got super muddy, it was like a second pool. cara took a boogie bodied from the shed and glided across it. halfway, she fell off and mud was all over her. she giggled and took all her toys into the mud with her. the dogs barked happily and rolled into the mud with the blonde.

about an hour later, cara decided to go inside and get some food. not even thinking about the mud she grabbed a towel and food and stuffed it into a basket.  
she whistled in her way out and continued playing. she put mud everywhere on her and at one point even took off her boots.

kylie woke up with a groan. she spotted around for cara and gasped when she saw mud tracks everywhere. she ran outside to see cara covered in mud from head to toe.

"cara jocelyn!"

the girl froze at that. "hi mommy!" she said nervously laughing. "do you think i make a good brunette?"

\--------------------

cara was hot. summer was hot. everything was hot.

"cara, come here you have to eat" kylie picked her up. cara groaned at the extra body heat and tilted her head.

"cara after you eat we can go to the beach. how does that sound?" kylie persuaded.

a part of cara flipped all the tables because kylie was persuasive, very persuasive.

cara slowly suckled cringing at the intense heat of California.

  
eventually, [kylie got herself](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/98/22/fe/9822fedd860350f6c096256d7f7b196f.jpg) and [cara](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/18/d7/0e/18d70ebf86d5b646b6a25ad78154377f.jpg) dressed and into a bathing suit and into the car. the dogs followed in a line to the car, aspen jumping in the front. midas being somewhat the smallest jumped in cara's lap.

kylie ended up paying for a private part of three beach and cara entertaining herself by playing frisbee with the dogs. kylie had grabbed he chin,

"cara jenner do not make this like the pool stay in shallow water and if you want to get in come get me." she had said sternly.

cara had only lazily nodded, but complied.

halfway through building her sand castle cara noticed her horse, [scooter](http://noahs.surfalot.com/catalog/images/aw30438.jpg) was in the water. she tried to grab the plush toy but it had been submerged under a wave. it was cara's favorite and she would throw a royal fit if it went out.

cara jumped in, water by her torso. she had been so close to getting it but it went even farther.

she had clung on the bailey the strongest swimmer and they were in so far cara was starting to see kylie as the size of an ant.

she thought of sharks and everything that could go wrong as bay went father out, waves getting rougher.

all the sudden cara heard a screech. kylie's screech. cara's eyes got big as kylie swam like a champion over to them.

bailey had gotten the toy back but it was falling apart. kylie grabbed her waist and swam with the help of waves back to shore. she looked at cara, eyes glaring.

"mommy... it was scooter!"

"cara i told you to get me i can swim faster than bailey." kylie sighed. she picked cara up and placed her under the umbrella.

"cara stay here and take a map, if you wander off your bottom is gonna be really sore."

kylie turned and dunked into the water. she looked at the four companions.

  
"sometimes i regret getting you guys sooo much." they all whined and kylie's heart throbbed. " but then i remember how much i love you"

kylie grabbed cara who was now in a smaller headspace and they enjoyed the rest of their day. needless to say, cara dogs and toys, were a lot. a lot.

\------------------

  
awe awe awe ok i'm gonna try to link the bathing suits and stuff so ayayay. if it doesn't pop up or it brings you to a whole article i'm sorry :( you can always search it up though. for this it was 2017/2016 Kylie and 2012 Cara. Kylie hair is still black :)))

 


End file.
